Two or more entities may enter into an agreement for a joint venture. The agreement may include terms that specify how to determine amounts to be distributed to each of the entities on a distribution date.
A spreadsheet may be generated and used to determine the amounts to be distributed to each of the entities on the distribution date. The results may thereafter be entered into another spreadsheet, which in turn may be used to determine amounts to be distributed to each of the entities on a subsequent distribution date. This method may be repeated, until all of the assets and/or liabilities of the joint venture have been distributed as specified in the agreement.
Notwithstanding the availability of the above method, additional methods, apparatus and/or computer program products for use in association with joint ventures and/or potential joint ventures are desired.